Away From You
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: A series of one shots of them together or apart. Theme 1: He was happy, but she would be leaving soon. Every minute away was painful, but when he held her again it was the best feeling to have her in his arms again. HitsugayaXMatsumoto
1. 5,259,487 Minutes Away From You

**Away From You**

Summary:_ He was happy, but she would be leaving soon. Every minute away was painful, but when he held her again it was the best feeling to have her in his arms again. HitsugayaXMatsumoto_

Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**I. 5,259,487 Minutes Away From You**

Hitsugaya Toshiro's lieutenant had been the same for decades, they had been through Aizen's betrayal, the Bount Invasion, and Arrancar war together. When she was suddenly promoted to captain of the fifth division he was stunned, but happy. He did not resist her tight hug and weakly returned it back. Another decade passed with him and his new lieutenant, Kotetsu Kiyone, yet he still hadn't gotten used to her.

Kiyone actually did her work and did it well. She was previously the third seat of Ukitake Juushiro's division before and was used to the work. It felt strange actually having time not doing paper work and instead fighting hollows. But despite the newly added free time to his schedule, every time he went to the fifth division the captain was always away. Finally he gave up trying to see her and settled for his childhood friend's, Hinamori Momo's, reports.

One day when they were talking at a park near the Shinigami Academy, Momo saw a gentle smile grace his lips; she hadn't seen a smile like that in years, ever since Granny had died. "I had to carry her out of a pub last night. She had too much to drink and couldn't get up at all this morning!"

Toshiro chuckled; Momo noted his deeper laugh and his more mature appearance. Suddenly Ukitake Juushiro called out to the tenth division captain. "Hitsugaya-kun, I heard you just came back from the real world. How was it?" The older man asked cheerfully.

Toshiro stood up and responded, "New York is much different than Karakura Town. Oh, and…" He reached into the bag next to him and handed Ukitake a bag of candy. "It's American candy; I thought you would like to try some." Ukitake took the candy appreciatively, but noticed he only had to stick out his hands. He didn't have to bend down anymore. The white haired man scanned the teen and noticed his height was the same as his. Momo noticed this as soon as Toshiro had stood up.

"Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-kun. But you've really grown! We haven't had a Captain's meeting lately and then during the decade you get a growth spurt. I'm really surprised; you're as tall as me!"

The tenth division captain smiled slightly. "It's already been a decade hasn't it?"

Ukitake smiled back. "Ran-chan will be very surprised, won't she?" Called out a taller man, the eighth division captain, Kyoraku Shunsui. "You're even taller than her. Oh, and Yama-jii wanted to know if Hitsugaya-taichō would go to the Academy tomorrow to meet the new students."

Hitsugaya nodded. Hinamori then remembered that her own captain would attend as well. When Hitsugaya walked Hinamori home that was the first thing they talked about. "Matsumoto-taichō, will be so shocked at your appearance, Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō!" He interjected. Hinamori laughed lightly, but stopped at the door of their division office. "I'll see you and your taichō tomorrow. Later."

When Hinamori entered the office, Matsumoto Rangiku was sleeping over the last few sheets of the paperwork they needed to complete. "Wake up, Matsumoto-taichō!" Matsumoto lifted her head slightly and saw the bright expression of her lieutenant. "Good job on finishing the paper work. How about I treat you to lunch, but no sake!" The captain gave an annoyed look, but accepted anyways. They ate at a small restaurant and had a bowl of noodles placed in front of them. They began to talk and finally landed on the subject of her old captain.

"HE'S AS TALL AS UKITAKE?! NO WAY!" She yelled. Hinamori blushed at the stares but nodded quietly to her captain. "Wow, who would've thought Hitsuguya-taichō would grow to be so tall?" She asked herself. She hadn't seen the white-haired captain at all the past decade, because of all the newfound work that came with being a captain.

The next day, Matsumoto Rangiku was excited to see her old captain. She had heard that he came to visit once in a while at the beginning and then suddenly stopped. She had so many things to tell him. When she was his lieutenant she could easily tell him the times during the day that her bosom happened to fall out of her uniform or that she had to clean her scarf because she accidentally spilled tea, but they hadn't been even able to get a moment together since her promotion.

"Hey Kotetsu," Toshiro turned to look at his lieutenant the next day. She stood at attention, ready for any of his orders. "Kyoraku and Ukitake are also going to be assessing the new students, so if you want, you can stay with them. It's been a while since you've had any time with your former captain." The woman was shocked at her captain's words. He raised an eyebrow, "Are you going?"

Immediately Kiyone straightened up and bowed. "Thank you very much, Taichō!" She said happily before running off.

Hinamori was surprised to see Kiyone run past her without her captain. When she asked Kiyone had replied, "Taichō is really great. He's really warmed up to people!" Matsumoto heard this and smiled; now she was really looking forward to seeing him.

However, she wouldn't have to wait long. She walked mindlessly greeting new students with Hinamori at her side until she left a few minutes prior. Without her lieutenant she nearly fell after not paying attention, when she crashed into someone. "Hey!" She yelled looking up at the person. But she held her tongue before she said anymore. The person in front of her wore a long sleeved white haori with ten written inside the diamond on his back. His aquamarine eyes were in just as much shock as she was, but he slowly reached his hand out to her with a faint smile. "Matsumoto," He addressed when she had taken his hand. Her former captain heaved her up onto her feet and stood back to admire her. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Immediately the first thing Matsumoto had noticed was his height. His eyes were much higher than hers and his smile now reached her nose. "You really grew, Taichō! I thought Hinamori-chan was joking! But please, we've known each other for decades! I'm surprised you still don't call me by my given name, Toshiro." Hitsugaya laughed deeply. That was the next thing she noticed. His voice was always deep but now it sounded more mature.

"How have you been? Hinamori says you're actually doing your paperwork." Matsumoto held out a playful pout. His blood began to cry out for her. It had been ten years since they had even felt the touch of her skin.

"Well that's because there's no captain kind enough that would do it for me." She replied in the voice he loved. By then Hitsugaya really wanted to hold her in his arms. He quickly had her in his grasp and nuzzled his face into her soft strawberry blonde hair. Matsumoto was more than surprised, but was overjoyed at the sudden warmth of her old captain's body. The boy she had always known him as was gone, but the man holding her right now would always be there. Hitsugaya mumbled something inaudible into her hair, holding her even more tightly. "What did you say?" She asked softly.

Even though he was too tall that she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "It's just that, I missed you too." He whispered into her ear before kissing her.


	2. Rumors

**Away From You**

Summary:_ He tore through the streets of the Seireitei. She was his and no one else's; that was the absolute truth. HitsugayaXMatsumoto_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**II. Rumors**

"Hinamori-chan," her captain called. Hinamori Momo reported immediately by her side and saw her captain dressed in a stunning human world dress. "Does it look nice?"

The lieutenant nodded her head vigorously. Her captain had always been the most desired female all in the Seireitei, but the dress would just lure in more of the males in Soul Society the minute she stepped out of her room. "Of course, Taichō! But… is there an occasion?" She asked. Matsumoto Rangiku shook her head. "Then why are you wearing such—" Hinamori was cut short when her captain walked passed her with a smile and through the doors.

Hinamori couldn't help but wonder why her captain would be off in such a hurry and dressed so extravagantly. She was aware of the 5th and 10th division captains' relationship with each other and became concerned for her childhood friend. Positions had nothing to do when your friend's girlfriend might be up to something suspicious. She called him on his mobile phone and he answered only after one ring.

"Hello?" His voice greeted.

"Shiro-chan, is Matsumoto-taichō going to meet with you later?" Hinamori asked quickly.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was annoyed Hinamori would address him with her nickname for him, but brushed it aside. "Matsumoto and I aren't meeting each other later in the evening. Why do you—" The phone hung up before he could even finish his question. He closed his phone and turned to stab the hollow that was approaching before raising an eyebrow and walking into the gate to Soul Society.

When he came back, his lieutenant, Kiyone nearly ran over him. Her voice was loud and her mouth never seemed to stop moving. Finally he covered her mouth with his hand until she had finally calmed down enough. "Matsumoto-taichō was seen holding hands and hugging with Hisagi Shuuhei, Taichō!" Almost immediately, his jaw dropped. His eyes were wide but slowly narrowed down into slits.

Kiyone recoiled at the fury of his reiatsu. "Thanks Kotetsu." The white haired captain muttered before using shunpo to look for his girlfriend.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shuuhei, I really don't want to take the risk of Toshiro finding out. Can't we do this somewhere more private?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked.

"We're already out here. Might as well go with it." The purple-haired lieutenant shrugged.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The white-haired captain tore through the streets of the Seireitei. His reiatsu was as sharp as icicles and everyone knew that going close to him would probably cause an iceberg to fall on their head. When he sensed her spiritual presence, he disappeared in an instant to a green field that belonged to the 5th division. "Matsumoto!" He yelled. His strides were long and plants seemed to wilt slightly at the frosty temperatures.

He continued to walk until music reached his ears. His body ran towards it; finally leading him to his love.

Matsumoto was stunned to see him. She was currently doing the waltz, getting taught by her friend, Shuuhei, who happened to know something about human world dances. "Toshiro?" She asked to make sure. The captain scoffed like it was obvious. That made it apparent that he was the jealous type. She wondered what rumors had floated around in a few hours and which one had reached his ears. "What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in his arms?" He glared at the lieutenant and eventually got him to leave the area.

She had to bite her lips to prevent a smile. "Shuuhei was teaching me how to dance! I wanted to dance with you, Toshi-kun!" He cringed at the nickname and looked away, a blush creeping up his neck. She walked over to him and placed her soft hands against his face. "You thought I was cheating?" She asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I thought you already left me." He muttered. "But why couldn't you ask me?" The woman was in shock that it wasn't obvious. She knew he didn't know how to dance. However, he surprised her. He took her hand and held on with a strong frame, leading her into steps that Shuuhei had yet to teach her. Despite her lack of knowledge, he led her well enough that she had only stepped on his feet twice before the final twirl of the dance and letting go of her hand. "Thank you for the dance, Hime-sama." He whispered into her ear before disappearing into the trees.

"I guess that rumor was true after all. Taichō _can_ dance really well."

* * *

**Hey! After a few months I finally decide to start writing again. Boy, was I saving up for this. I'll be releasing SIX one shots on Hitsugaya and Matsumoto! I love that pairing! **

* * *


	3. Photos

**Away From You**

Summary:_ The only time she could see his growth was in a photo, for the rest of the decade that would be all she had. HitsugayaXMatsumoto_

Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**III. Photos**

Hitsugaya Toshiro's body ached like hell as he got up from his bed. It had ached for a year straight! The first assumption his new lieutenant, Kiyone, made was that it was because his former lieutenant wasn't there anymore. The white-headed captain dismissed this immediately before going to Unohana-taichō for some asprin.

"Hitsugaya-taichō, this pain has been constant for a year, correct?" She asked him, months after he had first visited. Hitsugaya nodded. "Perhaps we should do some tests." The 10th division captain did not dare object and accepted. The atmosphere was tense, but at the end he saw a knowing look on the older woman's face.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, "So what's wrong with me?"

Unohana chuckled softly. "Nothing is wrong with you, Hitsugaya-taichō. You are merely experiencing a growth spurt. Most souls that arrive have already experienced it in their previous life, but you haven't. It's also being drawn out longer since a year for a human is not equivalent to that of a soul. Take a look for yourself, you're taller than I am." Surely enough, Unohana was right. He had grown to be just slightly taller than her.

"I won't be visiting you as much now that I know the problem." Hitsugaya stated at the door.

The 4th division captain just smiled at him gently before whispering something in his ear, "Hitsugaya-taichō, be on alert. You're not a child anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-

At the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting, the topic was which male did they want a photo book to be released. Each of the girls laid out a current photo of their male captain or close friend. Kiyone was blushing when it was her turn as she set a photo down of her white-haired captain. He wore a bored expression, his chin resting on his hand, his other lamely holding his remaining sheets of paperwork in front of him. All of the women immediately noted the 10th division captain's growth and decided to commemorate it by choosing him as their target.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinamori stood outside the office of her childhood friend with a camera at the ready. She had concealed her spiritual presence and watched intently as Toshiro slowly drank his tea in a sophisticated manor. He seemed bored however, and lonely. His expression was passive; even when he finished his paperwork, his expression did not change. Now she only stood with the original photo she took when she first arrived.

Then when she was about to give up, Toshiro stood up slowly and took a book from his collection and sat down on the couch. He flipped open to a random page and wore a faint smile. Hinamori got a quick shot before zooming it for a close up. His ghost of a smile faded though as he closed the book, heaving a large sigh as he placed it on his shelf.

Kiyone took over the next day and got a multitude of photos. There were even a few taken after Hitsugaya had taken a shower.

When the photo book was made, Matsumoto Rangiku-taichō was shocked to see her old captain on the cover. The picture was of him with a faint smile she rarely saw, his eyes glazed but shining with a hopeful light, his hair perfectly snow white. As she continued to flip through the book, it was obvious of his growth. Everyone could see it in the photos of his everyday life. She couldn't see him, but this was proof enough.

One photo showed him in the battlefield against a multitude of hollows, his arm held out in a direction and in the background several shinigami followed the direction. He strictly led his unit with a fierce and serious look in his eyes. Even without Hyorinmaru, the captain let off a strong aura and leadership.

Another photo was of him in only the pants of his black hakama and his chest still wet from the bath. He let out an extremely sexy expression with his head cocked back against his aquamarine towel that matched his eyes. His white hair drooped slightly against his face, something she had never seen before.

Matsumoto continued to flip through the various photos until she stopped at the very last one. He was napping on the couch peacefully; in the same spot that was reserved for her while her taichō was completing the paperwork before. He wore a soft smile and although his eyes were closed the atmosphere felt light as if he were dreaming. Something caught her eye in the photo though; a picture was grasped in his hand. In the photo the white-haired captain still had the appearance of a boy while a busty, young woman with strawberry blonde hair wrapped her arms around him. He seemed tired as if it was useless to get the woman off of him. The woman had a bright smile on her face that the boy wouldn't resist the hug at all.

She too had a copy of that photo. It was one of their more memorable days when they both had the day off and her taichō had given in to her. Matsumoto began to dig in her office for that single photo. When she finally found it, she framed it carefully and placed it on her desk next to the photo of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Her office looked like a tornado occurred but as she fell asleep, she had the best dreams she ever had.

-x-x-x-x-x-

That same day, the white-haired captain had also requested his childhood friend to take a photo of her captain. When she returned with the developed photo, Hinamori really wished she had a camera right then. Hitsugaya was smiling gently at the sight of the picture. Her captain had been sleeping on her desk, the finished paperwork in a neat style next to her, two photos standing in front of her sleeping body. The sight of those two photos gave him a sense of joy that would last him for the decade.

* * *

**Three out of six! Ahaha I'm getting back into Bleach but I'm like totally out of ideas on Naruto. Sorry!**


	4. Bad Day

**Away From You**

Summary:_(Part One of the Model Series) Bad days were rare for a top model, but she was always lucky to have something to cheer her up. Slight HitsugayaXMatsumoto, Implied: one sided HitsugayaXHinamori, MatsumotoXIchimaru, UkitakeXUnohana _

Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**IV. Bad Days**

Matsumoto Rangiku would never go inside a coffee shop as long as she lived.

The day was exceptionally bright and later that night she would be going on a date with another famous model, Ichimaru Gin. Today was _supposed_ to be perfect. She wanted to blame her secretary first, because she had gotten sick and didn't get her the coffee she drank every morning. So she was forced to get her daily source of caffeine herself.

Now look where that got her.

Her close friend, Ise Nanao, stood wide-eyed at the sight of coffee dripping down from the busty woman's yellow blouse. Everybody had turned to see the source of the sudden scream, and all eyes were on the two models. Nanao held out her hand and lifted her friend to her feet. "C'mon Rangiku. We can always get you a new blouse…" The other woman's expression was in a state of shock. "Sorry." Nanao muttered, realizing her mistake.

When they got back to the car, Nanao handed her an extra shirt she carried and waited for her to change. "Ouch, that must've hurt." Nanao commented when she saw a burn mark on Rangiku's stomach. "You won't be doing any swimsuit shoots for a while."

"Shut up, Nanao."

"I'm just telling the truth." The woman responded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. They drove to the area of their next shoot, where they saw a group of individuals setting up. "You coming?" She asked when Rangiku had remained in the car.

Rangiku nodded and followed after her friend to the make-up artists. "Good morning, Rangiku-san." She turned her head and saw Abarai Renji, her personal make-up artist. "I thought you were going to wear your favorite blouse today?" He asked with a smirk, knowing something was wrong. Her steely eyes glared at him, but the redheaded man merely grinned. His expression turned serious as he began to apply make-up, dropping a few comments about her skin.

Finally when her name was called for her shot, a long white-haired man stepped out from behind the camera. "Rangiku-san, how are you?" Ukitake Juushiro asked brightly, shaking her hand. Rangiku nodded as she took her pose. Photo after photo, another white-haired male watched and noted the woman's movements. When he stepped out of the shadows to get his photo taken, his aquamarine eyes released a certain quality of confidence. The strawberry blonde normally did not take notice of other models, but this man seemed to make that extremely difficult.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's a pleasure to be working with you." Ukitake said with a smile.

The model nodded. "Same here. Thank you for the opportunity." Rangiku didn't recognize the man's fine features. _He's probably new_, she thought, _it's going to be hard for him to get a good start against Gin_. However the man shocked her and all of the other workers with his professionalism. Every photo was like artwork, different but all beautiful. Finally when his film was done, the crowd applauded the newcomer. "Thank you very much, Ukitake-sensei."

"Of course, Hitsugaya-kun! Those photos were magnificent, especially for your first time."

"Thank you."

Nanao noticed the amount of attention her friend paid to the new model and arrived at her side. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, the newest model in the business but a real prodigy." She explained. "I heard he's only modeling for the money."

Rangiku smiled, "But so are we."

After the shoot, Nanao went ahead to meet with her boyfriend. Rangiku waved from her chair in the dressing room as she disappeared through the door. The model sighed, as she slipped into the dress she would meet Gin in. "I wonder if Gin looks that good when he's at _his_ shoots." It was ironic how they were together, but never worked together. She walked outside of the studio and as she headed into the car spotted Hitsugaya.

He leaned against the wall, holding a cigarette, and staring at the dark sky. The city was too bright to see any stars, but it was almost as if he could see them hidden in the dark sky.

"Hitsugaya-san?"

His icy blue eyes focused on her. "Matsumoto-san," He addressed politely, the cigarette fell from his fingers and he grinded it against his foot. His eyes took notice of her dress and he asked, "Planning on going on a date?"

"Yeah. With Gin." Right then her cell phone rang and she heard Gin's voice.

"_Ran-chan… 'Mm sorry, but I gotta cancel. You 'kay?" _

"Oh. It's fine." She replied.

"'_Kay, I'll make it up later. Promise. Bye." _He hung up, and Rangiku slowly put away her cell phone.

"Never mind. I'm not going on a date." Hitsugaya seemed a bit surprised, but nodded anyway. "Do you smoke?" She asked, her eyes lingering on the grounded cigarette.

He shook his head. "I tried, but the heat was too much for my liking. You?"

She shook her head as well. "It's bad for the skin. I used to as a teen, but I stopped when I started modeling."

He nodded, and they stood in silence until he asked, "Why did you start modeling?"

Rangiku stood silent and thought about it. Finally she answered with a sad smile, "My parents." His mysterious aquamarine eyes stared at her. "We were poor and struggling. It was so hard for us to live, so I tried to earn money and I found out all I could do was modeling. However, with my lack of experience all I could do was lingerie. You could say that when my parents found out, it was more than disgraceful for their daughter to do something like that." She said sadly.

"That's not right!" Hitsugaya shouted; his hands clenched into fists.

Rangiku smiled at him gently, realizing his kind nature, and asked, "Why did you start?"

He stared up at the sky and replied, "For my best friend, Hinamori Momo." He turned to look at her more seriously. "She's had heart problems all of her life, and neither of us have parents. Ukitake-sensei's girlfriend is her doctor, Unohana-sensei." The name rung a bell to Rangiku, she had seen the older man's intelligent, graceful girlfriend on many occasions. "She knew that if Hinamori were to stay alive, she would need surgery. However, neither of us have much money since we're both only college students. That's why she asked Ukitake-sensei if he could give me a job and here I am."

The way he spoke so fondly of her… was almost like how she spoke about Gin. He was the person who had always been by her side no matter what, despite the fact they had both been distant the past few days. "Are you in love with her?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "If I were then I've already lost since she likes someone else… Aizen Sousuke. She was his secretary before she was hospitalized and even now she's still in love with him."

"I'm sorry that she's blind to not notice a great guy like you."

He finally smiled at her and when he did it changed his features entirely. "Thank you, Matsumoto-san. Actually, would you like to go get coffee with me?" He noticed the sudden stiffness in her body and recalled what a redheaded make-up artist had told him earlier. "Or if you'd like, we can go have dinner."

A smile broke out onto her face as she replied, "I'd love that, Hitsugaya-san."

* * *

**This one shot had a lot of pairings... Well, this chapter will also be put into my AU one shot collection: Picture Perfect. **


	5. Forgive Me

**Away From You**

Summary:_ AU I'm a coward. I couldn't answer you. HitsugayaXMatsumoto, Slight HitsugayaXHinamori and MatsumotoXIchimaru (Note: Italics are Matsumoto's thoughts.) _

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**V. Forgive Me**

Her lips lingered on her fiancé's for a little longer. He would not come back. Never. Never. Never. He was gone. She had even attended his wedding as his bride's maid of honor. So why did she still believe that she still had a chance. Her own fiancé lay sleeping beside her after they had enjoyed their usual late night activity. However, she could not even sleep a wink not now and not especially after that dream.

Every time she closed her eyes, they became lost in a sea of aquamarine. "Congratulations… Director Matsumoto." He had told her many years after she had been his secretary. That morning, she was tired as usual. It was horrible when she reported to work. Her secretary was the wife of the man she loved. One day he had ran into her after many months of being married to his childhood friend. "I'm glad to see you're well." He told her formally.

"_I missed you. Please come back to me."_ She wanted to say.

Right then, his loyal wife appeared at his side, planting a kiss on his cheek with a smile. "You too." She replied instead. Suddenly her own fiancé appeared at her side. Her fiancé's forever lasting grin looked down at her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, smiling as he did so. "Gin," she reprimanded. The man immediately stopped and presented himself properly to his other fellow director.

"You're both comin' to our weddin' righ'?"

He nodded towards Gin. "Of course." He answered. "I have to go to a meeting soon, so I'll see you at the wedding. Congratulations on the engagement." He left toward the direction of his meeting, while his wife handed me my schedule for the next week.

When I asked her about her preparations for her wedding she replied, "It was really hectic for him. It must be twice as hectic for both you and Ichimaru-san since you're both directors. Your schedules must conflict a lot."

"The wedding isn't for a few months. I think we'll be fine. Besides, I have Nanao to help me with any extra preparations."

"_But I'd much rather have your husband at my side instead of my best friend." _She wanted to add, but she held her tongue.

A month later the unbelievable happened. The childhood friends, the two people everyone expected to get married and have happy children, divorced. The young director ordered for a silent divorce and it was months later till everyone else found out. He had told her they separated and what happened the next day.

His voice was as if he was in shock. "Senior Director Aizen, can you believe it? She was the one who said that she had gotten over her childish crush and yet…"

She knew he still loved her and a good friend would be trying to cheer him up and give him advice. "You really love her." She whispered unconsciously. He looked at her curiously.

"Of course," He agreed, with a faint smile. "But what should I do? She _cheated_ on me. Sure, she wants to give it another shot, but should I trust it?"

Despite what her heart was saying, she nodded slowly. "If you love her, work hard for your relationship. Maybe… maybe you should give it another shot."

His eyes only revealed shock at her advice. However, they turned into a gentle gaze and he smiled. "Wisdom befitting a director." He told her, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door.

"_Don't go."_

Even though she didn't say those words, he stopped at the door. He twisted his head slightly and asked her softly, "Is this really… what I should be doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Choose me, Director, not her." 

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure."

"_I'm sure I'll always be by your side."_

"Well, take a number and sit back down. Let's talk it over again."

He hesitated, his stare full of uncertainties. _"Please give me a few more moments with you."_

Finally he heaved a sigh and shook his head. "It's fine. Do you really think this is the best choice, Matsumoto-san?" His expression was serious; his eyes pierced her heart. "Answer me, Rangiku." He whispered softly. Her eyes widened when he called her by her given name. It left her neck hot and her face flushed.

"Director… Forgive me." She ran past him, her strawberry blonde hair trailing behind her. He curled his hands into fists, slamming it against the doorframe. His eyes fell onto the floor, shut tightly from the world as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"_Forgive me, Director. I really wanted to be by your side, but I'm just a coward. I couldn't answer you."_

The white-haired man walked towards the desk and looked at the frame on her desk. He frowned towards his previous actions. When her secretary came by her office, she was shocked to see her ex-husband standing behind her superior's desk, staring at a photograph. The former Hitsugaya Momo left without dropping off the forms and instead dropped her letter of resignation. However the man continued to stare at the back of the photo until late at night when everybody left.

_My first day off spent with Director Hitsugaya Toshiro. Everyone thinks he's like ice, but he's really great. I think I'm falling for him._

He felt empty and sad. His heart felt completely frozen. Why had he been too stupid to not realize her feelings until now?

"Maybe when you left, you took my heart with you."


	6. Whiskey Lullaby

**Away From You**

Summary:_ Her body was shaking, her forehead was scalding hot, and her skin was a sick color. She was slumped against the bar unconscious. It was his worst nightmare. HitsugayaXMatsumoto  
_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**VI. Whiskey Lullaby**

How many years had it been since she had last seen her bright smile? Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro looked out into the night sky. Five years ago he would be searching all of the bars in Seireitei to find his busty vice-captain. At the moment he should be sleeping. All of the paper work had been finished, both his and his new vice-captain's. His aquamarine eyes searched endlessly through the dark for something to get her off his mind. Finally they settled on the sake bottle at the corner of his desk.

He chuckled to himself and restrained his arm from reaching it. "I need to get some fresh air."

Hitsugaya wandered the narrow streets before he came across the 8th division's vice-captain. "Ise-fukutaichō," He addressed formally. The reserved woman bowed to her superior. "Are you looking for Kyoraku-taichō?"

Ise Nanao shook her head. "No, not today. He's doing his paper work at the moment. I just went to get him some sake. Are you looking for Matsumoto-taichō?"

The white-haired captain's face started to heat up. "No." He responded firmly. "Just to… get a drink." Nanao was slightly stunned to hear the captain would be getting a drink. Maybe it came with the new growth spurt? He was already taller than her, but shorter than her own captain. "Excuse me." He said, dismissing himself and disappeared into the night.

Finally the 10th division captain stumbled into the bar where he always found his former vice-captain. The bartender, Bunta, recognized the stoic captain immediately; he was the one that always paid for his vice-captain's drinks and dragged her back to their division. "Looks like Ochibi grew!" The old bartender shouted. Hitsugaya frowned as he walked toward the older man. "So what can I get ya?"

Right as Hitsugaya began to reply, he heard a moan come from the person next to him asking for another drink. "Sorry, Ran-chan. I gotta cut ya off some time." Answered Bunta.

The stoic captain's eyes widened as he took a closer look and saw the person he cared most about. "Matsumoto?" He asked softly. He knelt down next to her and carefully examined her condition. Her body was shaking, her forehead was scalding hot, and her skin was a sick color. When she looked like she was about to speak to him, her body collapsed and she was slumped against the bar unconscious. This was his worst nightmare.

"Matsumoto!" He shouted, trying to wake her up. Hitsugaya turned to look at the bartender. "How many? How many times has she been here?!"

Bunta had never seen the captain so distressed. "E-every day… for the past year or so. And it's not just her usual sake, she started to take the hard stuff."

The captain pulled out a small sack of gold from his uniform and tossed it onto the bar. "Don't **ever**let her in for the rest of the year." The bartender's eyes widened slightly at the amount of money the captain had paid him and slowly nodded. Hitsugaya picked up the unconscious woman off her stool and into his arms and transported them to the 4th division.

A few moments later, Unohana Retsu appeared before the anxious 10th division captain. "She'll be fine. She'll have to stay here for a week or so. Her body was already in bad condition from her constant drinking she suffered from alcohol poisoning. Good thing you acted so quickly, Hitsugaya-taichō. If not, she might've died."

"C-can I go see her?" He asked nervously.

Unohana smiled softly and nodded. "She's not awake, but I'm sure she would love that." She led him to Matsumoto's room. "Don't you think she deserves to know your feelings?" She asked when she stopped him from entering.

Hitsugaya looked away. "There are no feelings." He replied.

"Do you really think that?" the older woman asked before disappearing.

He sighed, stepping into the cold room. "Matsumoto," He whispered her name softly. He sat himself on the stool next to her and began to stroke her soft strawberry blonde hair. Her fever was nearly gone and her skin was turning into a healthy pink. "Are you stupid?" He clenched his fists. "Seeing you like this… is my worst nightmare."

There was a still silence filled with only the beeps from the machine.

* * *

**This is my last chapter for probably a while. Other stuff is coming up at school so that is definitely gonna stop me from updating. But six chapters to fill in the time and a new drabble one shot coming up later. Be happy! See ya next time!**

**- Byousoku Isshun **

**Inspired by: Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley **


End file.
